


selfie

by abkvs



Category: Long Exposure (Webcomic)
Genre: Chat Logs, Drabble, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Relationship, art response
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abkvs/pseuds/abkvs
Summary: A little ficlet inspired by this post: http://bitchell.tumblr.com/post/158426096702/





	

> **1 New Notification**   
>  tumblr. - bitchell liked your post

Jonas swiped the notice away without really thinking about it. He had gotten used to Mitch being a little… weird, online. He liked the most random posts, or so it seemed. It never really made sense. Like, he could get why Mitch would like the photos of carnivals he reblogged—that evening had been a lot of fun—but some of the other things? Why would Mitch care about some stupid anon he told he wasn't going to date Maddy? Or his favourite colour? That all seemed kind of irrelevant, didn't it?

He had homework to do, anyways.

> **1 New Notification**   
>  tumblr. - bitchell reblogged your post

Eh? That was rare. What the heck could Mitch like so much that he'd reblog it?

Jonas smirked. Alright, okay, this one he had to see. It would probably end up being more funny than confusing, he thought.

He tapped the notification and his brows furrowed. Mitch reblogged his crummy selfie? Seriously? Why the heck would he do that?

Oh. He was probably cracking jokes in the tags. That had to be it. Jonas sighed and scrolled down.

> **tagged:** #hahehahufhfuuuccckkkkkkkkk fuck #holylfuck

Like a confused puppy, Jonas tilted his head, a few locks of his fluffy hair falling over his eyes in the process. What? What did _that_ mean?

Jonas huffed and decided to toss him a text.

> **Jonas**   
>  Dude, are you high?

He had to be on _something._ It didn't take long for Jonas's phone to buzz with a new message.

> **Mitch**   
>  no  
>  mabe a lil  
>  why
> 
> **Jonas**   
>  Just wondering. Saw your reblog. Don't you think it messes up your aesthetic? :-P

There was a long pause before Mitch replied.

> **Mitch**   
>  fuk u kno abt my anesthesia

Jonas couldn't help but snort out a tiny laugh. Mitch's typos were slowly growing from an annoyance to a good form of comedy. That one was going to go in the mental scrapbook for sure. Before he could think better of it, Jonas held his phone down to his chest and took a picture at an awful upward angle. He squeezed his eyes shut and stuck out his tongue and pulled his chin back and snapped the shutter. It was a little blurry, but hilarious; he looked like he had 4 chins and a giant nose.

> **Jonas**   
>  1 attachment  
>  Nothing, just I figured this would suit your needs better.
> 
> **Mitch**   
>  hdgsjalm  
>  are u tryign to kil me
> 
> **Jonas**   
>  What, mister zombies and gore can't handle a little monstrosity? :-)
> 
> **Mitch**   
>  jsus fuk spots
> 
> **Jonas**   
>  ;-)
> 
> **Mitch**   
>  1 new attachment  
>  o yea? see how u like ths nastty pic

The photo was a too-zoomed-in, grainy, blurry shot of Mitch's yearbook photo. Jonas laughed and shook his head.

> **Jonas**   
>  Aside from your photography skills, I don't see anything wrong here. Try again.
> 
> **Mitch**   
>  u sayin u lik my face?  
>  fuk u got bad taste
> 
> **Jonas**   
>  You look fine, dummy.

Jonas pointedly ignored the little wisps of pink light flickering in his peripheral vision. He was smiling wide at his phone, his cheeks and nose blushed red. He was giggling, just a little.

> **Mitch**   
>  bet u cnt say that to my facce
> 
> **Jonas**   
>  Bet you can't say it to mine.
> 
> **Mitch**   
>  o ur fukkin on

Mitch wasn't such a bad guy, he thought. Maybe he was all right.

And maybe Jonas had an inkling of an idea about what those tags meant.

Maybe.

There were a lot of maybes. It was okay. They had time.


End file.
